Teror
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: (Horor, ganti judul ) semua berawal dari buku misterius yang dibaca Sehun. Buku yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sehun tidak mengira semua akan menjadi seperti ini hanya karena buku itu. Casts: KaiHun, Luhan, ChanBaek, yejin, Joonmyun etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Horor**

**Genre : Horor/Romance**

**Main Pair : KaiHun(Kai/Sehun).**

**Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai **

**And the other chara.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : semua berawal dari buku misterius yang dibaca Sehun. Buku yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sehun tidak mengira semua akan menjadi seperti ini hanya karena buku itu. Casts: KaiHun, Luhan.**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

**TAP. **

Sehun menutup buku dengan sampul berwarna Hitam dan Merah darah itu dengan wajah tegang. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau jika _efek_ yang ditimbulkan akibat ia membaca novel ber-_genre_ horor adalah ke-parno-annya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. _Ugh_! Sekarang ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Matanya melihat kesegala penjuru kamarnya. Tatapannya terlihat was-was. Seakan-akan ada seseorang yang siap menerjangnya sekarang juga. Sehun sebenarnya adalah penakut, tetapi entah kenapa buku itu seakan-akan memanggilnya agar Sehun mau membacanya.

Tiap-tiap bait yang berada didalam buku itu selalu terbayang-bayang diotaknya, menyerupai kaset rusak yang terus-menerut memutar adegan yang sama. _Hell_, sekarang suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh jam –yang menurut Sehun sangat berisik itu– terasa menakutkan.

Sehun membungkus dirinya dengan selimut untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ya~ meskipun sepertinya itu tidak banyak membantu. Sehun mencoba untuk pergi kealam mimpinya agar bayangan-bayangan tidak jelas yang bersarang diotaknya menghilang.

"AAAAAA!" Sehun berteriak ketika merasakan sesuatu menimpa dirinya yang sedang dibalut oleh selimut.

* * *

**Kkeynonymous present**

**Horor**

**080913**

* * *

Luhan segara membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sehun ketika mendengar Sehun berteriak keras.

"YAK! Kenapa kau berteriak eoh?" bentak Luhan.

"kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" balas Sehun dengan berteriak juga.

"tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu bodoh!"

"YAK! Aku tidak bodoh, Bodoh!"

"aku juga tidak Bodoh! Tau"

"kau Bodoh!"

"tidak kau yang bodoh!"

"kau!"

"kau!"

"kau!"

PRANGG!

Sesuatu terjatuh dari meja belajar Sehun. Seketika wajah Sehun berubah menjadi pucat, pasalnya yang terjatuh itu adalah buku yang baru saja selesai ia baca. Buku yang tadinya berada disamping bantalnya!

"_h-hyung_" cicit Sehun.

"hn? Kenapa?"

"apa kau yang memindahkan buku itu?"

"tidak. Aku tidak memindahkan apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat tidurnya setelah selesai membaca buku menakutkan itu. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba buku itu berada dimeja belajarnya yang berasa jauh dari kasurnya? Dan kenapa juga buku itu tiba-tiba terjatuh?

Seketika rasa takut yang sudah hilang, muncul lagi didalam diri Sehun. Ini mengerikan! Dari sekian banyak –oke mungkin tidak banyak-banyak juga– buku horor yang dibaca buku itulah yang menurut Sehun paling menyeramkan.

Apa sebuah buku mempunyai kaki hingga dapat berpindah tempat dengan mudahnya? Ataukah sebuah buku mempunyai sayap kasat mata?oh ayolah. Jangan bergurau, mana ada buku yang seperti itu didunia ini.

"kalau bukan kau yang memindahkannya.. lalu siapa yang memindahkannya _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun matanya mengintai seluruh sudut kamarnya.

"maksudmu apa Sehun-ah?"

"buku itu jelas-jelas ku letakkan disamping bantalku _hyung_. Kenapa tiba-tiba buku itu berada dimeja belajarku? Lalu kenapa buku itu bisa terjatuh?" Sehun menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada dipikirannya.

"mungkin saja kau lupa jika kau sudah meletakkan buku itu disana"

"tidak _hyung_. Aku belum beranjak sama sekali dari kasurku ketika sudah selesai membaca buku itu"

"memangnya itu buku apa sih Hun?"

"buku horor yang kemarin aku pinjam dari Baekhyun _hyung_"

"buku yang Baekhyun bilang mistis itu?"

"ya"

"apa kau tidak sadar diri jika kau itu sangat penakut Oh Sehun?"

"habisnya aku sangat penasaran dengan buku itu. Biasanya 'kan Baekhyun _hyung_ selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu"

"kau benar juga Hun-ah. Tapi apa benar buku itu se-menyeramkan yang dikatakan Baekhyun?" Sehun mengangguk.

KRIEETT.

Sehun dan Luhan serempak menoleh pada asal suara. Mereka berdua sama-sama menahan napas ketika melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari lemari pakai milik Sehun.

"_h-hyung_ a-apa itu d-darah?" Tanya Sehun terbata.

"k-kurasa iya Sehun-ah"

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan lalu dalam sekejap mereka berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

**saya kembali dengan ****_horror_**** fict yang kemungkinan tidak ada seremnya sama sekali^^. Sebelumnya saya mau bilang kalo sebenernya More Than Best Friend itu sudah tamat. Haha. Tapi kalo ada yang mau minta lanjut saya bakalan lanjutin kok ^^. Dan masalah alurnya yang terlalu cepat itu emang sengaja. Soalnya saya diburu waktu, waktu itu -_- **

**saya lagi mencoba genre baru~ semoga kalian semua suka ne~~ **

**maaf kalau pendek. Saya mau coba-coba dulu. Ada ga yang tertarik dengan fict ini? Kalau banyak yang tertarik mungkin nanti bakal saya lanjut kan. Tapi kalo engga fict ini bakalan jadi pajangan aja di akun saya kkk.**

**aaaa saya juga lagi seneng denger kabar EXO growl 13 kali menang! Hahahaha. **

**Dikekang diasrama dengan Laptop seludupan itu ternyata menyenangkan. Hahahaha.**

**maaf kalo banyak typo. Maaf juga gabisa balesin review MTBF (kita singkat aja okay?) satu-satu^^**

**With Love **

**Kkeynonymous**

**080913**

* * *

**X O X O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Teror**

**Genre : Horor/Romance**

**Main Pair : KaiHun(Kai/Sehun).**

**Cast: Sehun, Kai, Luhan**

**And the other chara.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : semua berawal dari buku misterius yang dibaca Sehun. Buku yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sehun tidak mengira semua akan menjadi seperti ini hanya karena buku itu. Casts: KaiHun, Luhan, Yejin.**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

_"buku horor yang kemarin aku pinjam dari Baekhyun _hyung_"_

_"buku yang Baekhyun bilang mistis itu?" _

_"ya"_

_"apa kau tidak sadar diri jika kau itu sangat penakut Oh Sehun?"_

_"habisnya aku sangat penasaran dengan buku itu. Biasanya 'kan Baekhyun _hyung_ selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu"_

_"kau benar juga Hun-ah. Tapi apa benar buku itu se-menyeramkan yang dikatakan Baekhyun?" Sehun mengangguk. _

**_KRIEETT._**

_Sehun dan Luhan serempak menoleh pada asal suara. Mereka berdua sama-sama menahan napas ketika melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari lemari pakai milik Sehun. _

_"_h-hyung_ a-apa itu d-darah?" Tanya Sehun terbata._

_"k-kurasa iya Sehun-ah" _

_Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan lalu dalam sekejap mereka berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun. _

* * *

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan berlari meninggalkan kamar milik Sehun, terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut sebahu, dengan _dress_ putih yang terlihat sangat kotor. Tatapan matanya memancarkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam. Ditangannya terdapat krtas bertuliskan 'Tolong Aku!"

Anak perempuan itu memandangi pintu yang beberapa saat lalu dilewati Sehun dan Luhan. Setelah itu ia kembali menghilang bagai ditiup angin, meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan hias noda darah disekitarnya.

* * *

**Kkeynonymous Present**

Teror

090913

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju halaman rumah mereka. Mereka terlihat benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. apa yang harus kita lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

"aku tidak tau Sehun. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kita lihat. Tidak mungkin semua ini nyata bukan? Ini pasti hanya halusinasi kita saja"

"mungki kau benar _hyung_. Ayo kita pastikan dulu apa sebenarnya yang ada dikamar ku itu" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya mereka dikamar Sehun, mereka berdua tidak menemukan hal-hal ganjil yang mencurigakan.

"huh~ ternyata hanya halusinasi kita _hyung_~" Sehun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Matanya memicing ketika melihat secarik kertas terjatuh didekat lemari pakaiannya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati kertas itu. Setelah benar-benar dekat dengan kertas itu, matanya terbelalak, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika membaca tulisan yang terdapat dikertas itu.

"_h-hyung_, k-kemarilah" Suara Sehun terdengan bergetar.

"ada apa Sehunie?" tanya Luhan santai. Ia mendekati Sehun dengan perlahan.

"k-kau lihat i-ini"

Luhan sama kagetnya dengan Sehun ketika membaca dan melihat isi dari kertas itu.

"a-apa ini d-darah sungguhan Sehunie?"

"kurasa"

**GLEK**

"iya _hyung_"

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun bangun dengan kantung mata yang sangat tampak pada matanya. Tadi malam ia benar-benar tidak dapat tidur karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ia masih tidak menemukan jawaban yang masuk akal tentang kejadian kemarin.

Apa kemarin itu benar-benar nyata?

Apa itu hanya halusinasi Sehun dan Luhan saja?

Sehun menatap kertas yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya. Itu menjadi bukti bahwa kejadian kemarin adalah hal yang nyata. Sehun ingin menangis saja dibuatnya. Bukannya ia penakut –oh oke ia memang penakut– tetapi dari sekian banyak orang yang membaca buku itu, kenapa harus ia yang dimintai pertolongan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan it uterus saja berputar dikepala Sehun. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya lalu pergi membersihkan diri, ia harus pergi kesekolah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap –dengan malas-malasan– Sehun pergi menuju ruang makan keluarga. Ia menghela napas saat melihat meja makan yang sepi. Selalu seperti ini, orang tuanya selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang sangat malam. Bahkan tak jarang mereka tak pulang kerumah sama sekali.

Biasanya ada Luhan yang menemaninya sarapan, tetapi tadi malam Luhan berkata jika ia ada tugas kuliah yang harus ia kumpulkan pagi-pagi sekali di sekolahnya. Jadi, pagi ini Sehun hanya sarapan seorang diri.

Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil selembar roti dan menuangkan susu coklat kedalam gelasnya. Ia makan dengan sangat tenang. Suasana rumahnya sangat sepi meskipun para maid berkeliaran disekitar rumahnya.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasa hawa disekitarnya berubah. Hawa disekitarnya terasa sangat mencekam.

"hiks-hiks.." terdengan isakan seorang anak kecil. Sehun merinding.

"hiks-hiks.. _oppa_-hiks tolong aku-hiks" Sehun tersentak ketika sebuah bayangan lewat didepannya.

"s-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"hiks-hiks.. aku-hiks" suara isakan itu lenyap.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"h-hey! A-apa kau sudah pergi?"

Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika sosok itu muncul tepat dihadapannya seraya berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar ganjil.

"aku adalah Goo JaeHee"

Sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena setelah itu pandangannya benar-benar gelap.

* * *

Baekhyun tengah duduk bosan ditempat duduknya. Ia sendari tadi menunggu Sehun yang belum juga datang, padahal biasanya Sehun tidak pernah datang sesiang ini. Ia anak yang rajin jika kau mau tau.

"hey, Baekhyun-ah kanapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Joonmyun.

"tak apa, hanya bosan saja" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"apa kau sedang marahan dengannya?" tanya Joonmyun seraya menunjuk lelaki bertubuh tinggi dipojok kelas dengan dagunya.

"ya, kau tau ia sangat menyebalkan"

"hey. Jangan seperti itu. Cobalah mengerti tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS" ujar Joonmyun.

"hahhh~ aku sudah berusaha _hyung_, tapi tetap saja…"

"apa Sehun belum datang?" tanya Joonmyun.

"seperti yang kau lihat" matanya melirik bangku Sehun yang masih kosong.

**BRAKK. **

Seseorang –yang tenyata Sehun– membuka pintu kelas dengan tidak pelan. Sehun berjalan dengan tidak santai menuju mejanya, lalu menaruh tasnya sembarangan. Baekhyun dan Joonmyun dibuat melongo karenanya.

Tatapan Sehun terlihat tidak tenang. Terlihat kegelisahan didalamnya.

"siapa yang bernama Kim Yejin disini" ucap Sehun dengan suara yang membuat setiap orang yang berada dikelas itu merinding.

"Sehun, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Apa Sehun baru saja tertabrak motor lalu amnesia dadakan? Oh, ayolah Sehun dan Yejin itu bukannya saling tidak mengenal. Mereka sering kali satu kelompok belajar jika dikelas. Lalu kenapa Sehun malah menanyakan 'siapa yang bernama Kim Yejin?' konyol sekali.

"apa kau terkena amnesia mendadak Sehun-ah?" tanya Joonmyun.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" seru Sehun.

Joonmyun dan Baekhyun terperajat. Sejak kapan Sehun berani membentak mereka berdua? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"aku yang bernama Kim Yejin. Kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau melupakan ku?" tanya Yejin.

"Kim Yejin, kau …"

**BRUK.**

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang dilihatnya adalah kegelapan. Tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang tertangkap oleh retina Sehun. Sehun meraba-raba keadaan sekitar. Ia seperti berada disebuah ruangan tertutup yang tidak mempunyai pintu atau yang lainnya.

Dimana sebenarnya Sehun berada?

Kenepa ia tiba-tiba berada disini?

Seingatnya terakhir kali ia membuka mata ia sedang memakan sarapan paginya seorang diri. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis dan meminta pertolongannya. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia berada ditempat mengerikan ini?

Berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul diotak Sehun, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut serasa ingin keluar dari otaknya. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

Sehun terus mengelilingin ruangan itu dengan menusuri dinding. Ruangan ini sepertinya sangat-sangat lebar, karena sendari tadi Sehun tidak menemukan sudut ruangan sama sekali. Ia jadi merasa putus asa.

Sehun jatuh merosot. Ia duduk dengan kedua kaki yang dilipat dan dipeluk oleh kedua tangannya. Ia menangis. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun olehnya bahwa ia akan berada disituasi seperti ini.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan kacau hanya karena sebuah buku. Sehun terus menangis meratapi nasibnya. Ia memelankan isak tangisnya ketika telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun yakin bahwa telinganya sedang baik-baik saja. Tetapi setelah mendengar suara itu ia jadi meragukan jika telinganya sedang baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang lain ditempat semengerikan ini, dan yang lebih aneh lagi orang itu mengetahui namanya!

"Sehun-ah!"

Ah suara itu lagi. Apa Sehun hanya berhalusinasi saja?

"Sehun-ah! Jawab aku! Kau berada dimana?"

Oh. Kurasa itu bukan hanya sebuah halusinasimu saja Oh Sehun.

"a-aku disini" ucap Sehun pelan.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara itu.

"y-ya aku baik. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan tubuhmu. Cepat genggam tanganku lalu pejamkan matamu"

Sehun tidak banyak protes, ia hanya menuruti perintah yang diberikan oleh penyelamatnya. Meskipun berbagai pertanyaan tentang penyelamatnya itu bersarang diotaknya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat menjangkau tangan si-penyelamat dan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat dunianya seakan berhenti ketika ia menyentuh tangan si-penyelamat.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya terhisap menuju dimensi lain. Ia berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa.

"Sehun-ah, bukalah matamu" bagaikan sihir, mata Sehun langsung terbuka ketika mendengan suara sang-penyelamat.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia telah membuka matanya adalah wajah-wajah khawatir dari Joonmyun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di ruang kesehatan sekolahnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas begitu saja dipikirannya.

"Bagaimana bisa dirinya berada diruang kesehatan sekolah?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

**saya kembali terharu atas review-review kalian semua~**

**makasih juga yang udah setia nunggu saya ****_comeback_****/? (emang ada?). buat yang nunggu MTBF dimohon untuk sabar/? Saya belum dapet ide. **

**Hayoo~ ada yang tau siapa penyelamat Sehun? Yang bener entar bisa request fict. Haha! Udah serem belum? Hehe dimaklumi aja kalau ga serem, masih anak-baru. **

**Makasih juga buat readers semua yang udah mau baca sampe sini~ saya cinta kalian. **

**Ya Growl menang 14 kali dengan 4 kali triple Crown. Saya ketinggalan berita tentang win terakhir -_- begitulah nasib anak asrama. Haha. **

**Adakah yang ingin berkenalan dengan saya? Silahkan follow KkeyChan ^^ mention aja ne~**

**Sekian bacotan dari saya. Maaf jika Typo bertebaran. **

**Review Juseyoo~ /keropi eyes/**

**Kkeynonymous **

**090913**

* * *

**Big Thank's to:**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo | SeIn Kim | taniracintaoris | milky | evilfish1503 | krsyl | mvpshawol0 | yoshiKyu | nin nina | Dazzling kpopers | utsukushii02 | abstrak | xxx | Cho'Nazu'SeKai | askasufa | Mir-acleKim | asdindas | | RanHwa19 | Cho Ai Lyn**

* * *

**X O X O**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Teror

Genre : Horor/Romance

Main Pair : KaiHun(Kai/Sehun).

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Jaehee (OC)

And the other chara.

Rated : T

Summary : semua berawal dari buku misterius yang dibaca Sehun. Buku yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sehun tidak mengira semua akan menjadi seperti ini hanya karena buku itu. Casts: KaiHun, Luhan, Yejin.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

_"y-ya aku baik. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

_"itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan tubuhmu. Cepat genggam tanganku lalu pejamkan matamu"_

_Sehun tidak banyak protes, ia hanya menuruti perintah yang diberikan oleh penyelamatnya. Meskipun berbagai pertanyaan tentang penyelamatnya itu bersarang diotaknya._

_Sehun mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat menjangkau tangan si-penyelamat dan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat dunianya seakan berhenti ketika ia menyentuh tangan si-penyelamat. _

_Sehun merasa tubuhnya terhisap menuju dimensi lain. Ia berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa. _

_"Sehun-ah, bukalah matamu" bagaikan sihir, mata Sehun langsung terbuka ketika mendengan suara sang-penyelamat. _

_Yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia telah membuka matanya adalah wajah-wajah khawatir dari Joonmyun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. _

_Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. _

_Sebuah pertanyaan melintas begitu saja dipikirannya. _

_"Bagaimana bisa dirinya berada diruang kesehatan sekolah?"_

* * *

**Kkeynonymous Present**

**Teror**

**041013**

* * *

"Sehun-ah _gwenchanayo_?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"_hyung_.." ucap Sehun pelan.

"apa yang terjadi?" lajut Sehun,

"Kami juga tidak mengerti Sehun-ah, kau tadi pagi datang dengan tiba-tiba lalu bersikap aneh dan terakhir kau menanyakan tenteng Yejin" jelas Joonmyun.

"mencari Yejin?" ulang Sehun.

"_ne_, kau awalnya seperti terkena amnesia, kau tak mengenal kami semua dan sempat membentak kami" jelas Baekhyun.

_"apa aku dirasuki oleh anak kcil itu?" _Sehun membatin.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Sehun-ah?" tanya Joonmyun.

"_ne_, aku baik-baik saja _hyung_"

"oh iya Sehunnie, sepertinya kau harus kami tinggal sendiri sekarang. Kami harus kembali kekelas karena sekarang pelajaran sedang berlangsung, apa kau tak apa jika kami tinggal?"

"_ne_, _gwenchana hyungie~_"

"baiklah kami pergi dahulu"

"_ne_"

Setelah Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun pergi, Sehun kembali memikirkan hal yang logis untuk dijadikan alasan atas kejadian yang telah menimpa jiwa dan raganya. Ia terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sebelum sebuah suara yang terdengar menakutkan terdengar ditelinga Sehun.

"_oppa~~~_"

Suara itu awalnya terdengar sangat jauh namun lama kelamaan suara itu semakin dekat, dekat dan –

"_oppa"_

–dekat.

Sebuah wajah seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba muncul tepat didepan wajah Sehun. Wajah anak itu penuh dengan darah.

"kenapa kau tak mau membantuku _oppa_?" tanya anak itu.

"a-ak-aku..."

Sehun merasa seperti dirinya terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi lain, dan ketika ia mengedipkan matanya ia sudah berada disebuah taman yang terasa familiar dimatanya.

Sehun mengedarkan padangannya dan menyipitkan matanya –yang memang sudah sipit– ketika melihat Yejin –teman satu kelasnya– yang sedang duduk berdampingan degan seorang lelaki berwajah dingin yang dilihat dari tampangnya saja sudah tidak senang jika Yejin terus menempel padanya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Yejin bermaksud menyapanya.

"hey, Yejin-ah sedang apa kau disini?" sapa Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan dahi saat dirinya seperti makluk kasat mata dimata Yejin dan lelaki itu. Lalu Sehun berusaha untuk memegang bahu Yejin dan–

–Sehun terkejut ketika tangannya menembus bahu Yejin.

"Yejin-ah" lelaki berwajah datar itu membuka suaranya.

"_ne~ oppaa~ wae?_" jawab Yejin dengn aksen centilya.

"sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Kurasa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, ada seseorang yang lebih aku cintai" jawab lelaki itu tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Yejin.

"tap-tapi.. tidak bisa begitu _oppa_, kau tak bisa memutuskan ku begitu saja"

"kenapa tidak?"

"karena –karena aku –aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

"tapi aku tidak Yejin-ah. Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang lebih aku cintai"

"siapa? Siapa dia _oppa_ siapa orangnya?"

"kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya Yejin-ah. Carilah lelaki yang lebih baik dari padaku. Aku yakin masih banyak lelaki yang dapat mencintaimu lebih baik lagi"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu lelaki itu perg begitu saja meninggalkan Yejin yang terisak seorang diri dibangku taman.

Sehun tak bergeming. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan –lagi-lagi– pemandangan dihadapannya sudah berubah. Ia berada disebuah bangku dipinggir jalan dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya.

Ia dapat melihat Yejin yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Yejin dan ia dapat melihat lelaki yag memutuskan Yejin dengan cara kejam itu.

Lelaki itu tengah bersama seorang lelaki lain dan dengan seorang anak yang dapat Sehun kenali. Anak itu Goo JaeHee.

"Sehun! Sehunna bangun!"

Eh? Kenapa ada suara Joonmyun _hyung_ disaat seperti ini?

"hey! Sehunna bangun"

Kembali, Sehun merasa dirinya tertarik kedimensi lain. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya yang ia lihat adalah wajah Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun.

"ah~~ akhirnya kau bangun juga Sehunna. _Kajja _ kita pulang. Biar kami saja yang mengantarmu"

"_ne, _ _kajja hyung_"

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Seorang lelaki dengan kulit tan sexy tengah meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti irama yang dilantunkan sebuah mp3 yang diletakkan ditengah-tengah ruangan. Keringat membanjiri tubuh atletisnya, meskipun begitu ia tidak berhenti meliuk-liukkan badannya.

Musik yang menghentakkan seisi ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca itu berheti, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya lelaki tan itu kelantai –mengistirahatkan tubuhnya–.

"Jongin _oppa_~~"

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya menatap lurus keatas atap, disana ada seorang anak kecil yang memanggil namanya.

"ada apa Jaehee? Apa kau sudah menemukan penyelamatmu itu?"

"_ne_~ sudah _oppa_ tapi aku tidak mungkin membalas dendam dengan tubuh Sehun _oppa_"

"kalau begitu kita pikirkan cara lainnya nanti"

"tapi _oppa_ mau kah kau membantunya disaat Sehun _oppa_ dalam bahaya?"

"jadi kau ingin aku mengenalnya ya?"

"_ne~~~~_"

"baiklah besok _oppa_ akan mengurusnya"

"_jinjja?_"

"_ne~_"

"_gomawo oppa_, sekarang kau beristirahatlah~"

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Suara cicitan burung meramaikan pagi yang indah ini. Sehun tengah bergelung dengan dunia mimpinya. Dahinya berkerut ketika cahaya matahari menerpa wajah tampannya.

"haoaaammm~~~ kenapa pagi begitu cepat datang?"

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai kearah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk dari lemari pakaiannya.

Seperti biasa Sehun akan memakan sarapan paginya seorang diri setelah mandi. Biasanya Luhan akan datang menemani Sehun untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Tatapi akhir-akhir ini Luhan sedang disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

Saat Sehun sedang memakan sarapannya tiba-tiba saja Jaehee duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Uhuk-uhuk, ya! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"_mian oppa~_ _oppa_ tidak takut lagi padaku?"

"_ani_, aku sudah paham, kau pasti meminta pertolonganku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang belum sempat kau lakukan sewaktu kau hidup 'kan?"

"_ne, _akhirnya kau paham juga _oppa_. Jadi apa kau mau membantuku?"

"_ani, _ itu semua bisa membahayakan diriku sendiri"

"tapi, bagaimana jika aku mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjaga mu?"

"hn? Kau akan menyewakan seorang _bodyguard_ buatku?"

"_ani, _aku telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjagamu"

"seseorang? Kukira kau akan mengirimkan 'penjaga' dari bangsa mu"

"oh, ayolah _oppa_ apa kau bercanda?" jawab Jaehee dengan wajah -_-

"baiklah beritahu aku siapa namanya?"

"kau akan tahu nanti _oppa_"

"jangan bermain-main denganku Jaehee"

"_aniyo~ _jika kuberitahu sekarang pun kau tak akan tahu siapa orangnya"

"ya~ terserah kau lah. Aku mau pergi kesekolah dulu"

"yak! _Oppa_ jadi kau akan membantuku apa tidak?"

Entah kenapa Sehun seperti tidak bisa untuk berkata 'tidak' kepada Jaehee jadi Sehun menjawab–

"Ya. Aku akan membantumu, sebisaku"

"_jinjja_?"

"_ne, _ sekarang cepatlah kau pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"ishhh, kau mengusirku?" Tanya Jaehee dengan poutan bibirnya.

"_ne_, cepat pergi sana!"

"_ne, ne, _aku pergi. _Annyeong!_"

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata Jaehee menghilang dari hadapan Sehun.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Sesampainya Sehun dikelas, ia langsung diserbu oleh Yejin dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang kejadian kemarin. Kalian Tanya bagaimana Sehun? Sehun hanya menjawab sebisanya, karena ia sendiri tak tau apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya –atau lebih tepatnya raganya– kemarin.

Segala pertanyaan yang mengalir dari bibir Yejin berhenti ketika Lee _seonsaengnim_ datang. Guru _killer_ itu tidak datang seorang diri, ia bersama _namja_ tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis.

Yejin membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat _namja_ itu. Ia seperti sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran _namja _ itu. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa reaksi yejin sangat berlebihan seperti itu.

"_annyeong, _Kim Jongin _imnida_" singkat dan jelas. Begitulah Jongin mengenalkan dirinya.

"baiklah Jongin kau bisa duduk disebelah Sehun–"

"bailah _seonsaengnim_" potong Jongin sebelum mr. Lee menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jongin berjalan bak pangeran menuju bangku Sehun setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Jongin berdiri tepat disamping Sehun yang sedang melamun.

"kau Sehun 'kan?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"_ne, _darimana kau–"

"ehem. Bisakah kalian melanjutkan perkenalan kalian setelah pelajaran saya berakhir?"

"_ne, _ _mianhae seonsaengnim_"

Setelah itu pelajaranpun berlangsung dengan tenang dengan Sehun yang sesekali memperhatikan Jongin. Ia tentunya masih penasaran dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba tau nama dan wajahnya, padahal seingatnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun berkenalan dengan seseorang dengan nama Jongin.

"Tuan oh apa kau memperhatikan penjelasanku?"

"a-ah, tentu _seonsaengnim_" jawab Sehun terbata.

"kalau begitu kerjakan soal-soal didepan"

"baik _seonsaengnim_"

Sehun berjalan kearah papan tulis dengan lunglai.

1 menit …

2 menit …

5 menit …

"tuan Oh apa kau sudah selesai?"

"belum, _seonsaengnim_"

"Jongin, kerjakan soal itu"

Jongin berjalan dengan santai menuju papan tulis dan mengerjakan soal yang diberikan tuan Lee dengan cepat.

"kau benar Jongin. Dan kau Sehun, keluar dan kerjakan soal-soal ini" ucap dan perintah Tuan Lee. Ia memberikan Sehun setumpuk kertas yang berisi soal-soal yang tidak dapat di sebut mudah.

"_ne, _kapan aku harus mengumpulnya _seonsaengnim_?"

"besok pagi, antar saja ke kantor ku"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Oh ayolah ia bukan siswa jenius yang dapat mengerjakan ratusan soal hanya dengan waktu sedikit. Dengan wajah ditekuk Sehun mengambil semua soal itu dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Tak henti-hentinya ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"aish, menyebalkan sekali orang tua itu" gerutu Sehun seraya mengerjakan tumpukan soal-soal yang diberikan Tuan-Lee-yang-terhormat.

"kerjakan dengan benar jangan hanya menggerutu saja"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi gerutuan Sehun, dengan cepat Sehun melihat pada asal suara.

"kau! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" teriak Sehun.

"sstttt!"

Ups! Sepertinya kehadiran orang itu membut Sehun lupa akan tepat ia berada.

"ahahaha, kalian lucu sekali"

Jaehee tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara Sehun dan Jongin.

"aish~ lagi-lagi kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat Jaehee-ya, kau menyebalkan sekali. Pergi saja kau sana!"

"aish _oppa_ jangan marah _juseyo~~~_" ucap Jaehee dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Membuat Sehun menahan tawanya dan Jongin–

"AHAHAHHA!"

–tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"SSSTTTT! Kalian berdua keluarlah!"

"_jeoseohamnida~ jeoseohamnida~" _Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada orang-orang sekitar lalu menyeret Jongin–yang masih menahan tawa– untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

"yak! Kenapa kau tertawa eoh?"

"aku tertawa karena Jaehee"

"_mwo_? Kau bisa melihat Jaehee?" Tanya Sehun.

"_ne_, sudah jelas"

_"tapi, bagaimana jika aku mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjaga mu?"_

_"hn? Kau akan menyewakan seorang_ bodyguard_ buatku?"_

_"_ani_, aku telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjagamu" _

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengingat perkataan Jaehee tadi pagi.

"a-apa kau yang dimaksud penjaga oleh Jaehee?" Tanya Sehun.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**a/n: **

**_hello hello _****semua! Saya balik lagi. semoga masih ada penunggu setia dari FF ini. Maaf kalo updetnya lama. Ada beberapa faktor yang menghambat saya ^^ jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

**Horrornya mungkin baru keluar di****_chapter_**** depan, ****_chapter _****ini emang sengaja ga dibikin horror. **

**Maaf gabisa balesin ****_review_**** kalian. ****_Typo(s) _****bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Maaf kalau kurang panjangggg. **

**Dan maaf belum bisa updet MTBF T-T. maaf bangettttttttttt.**

**Baiklah sepertinya sehabis ini saya akan kembali menghilang, jangan bosan untuk me****_review_**** dan menunggu FF-FF dari saya yap /? Hehe ^^v**

**_Last~~_**

**_Reviev please~~ /_****keropi ****_eyes_****/**

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

**Samarinda, 04 Oktober 2013**

**Asrama 2. Ranjang 2**

**Kamar 2214 ^^**

* * *

**XOXO **


End file.
